Amor a segunda vista
by Raru541
Summary: Nozomi Asahina es la nueva chica que llegara a la residencia Asahina. Su propósito por vivir en ese lugar, es hacer que los hermanos vuelvan a sentir "Amor" después de la tragedia que se tuvo en ese día... ¿Lograra Nozomi cumplir con su promesa? (Segunda parte de: Una chica llega a una casa llena de hombres)
1. Chapter 1

_**Hola nuevamente.**_

_**Regreso con la quinta historia de cuatro que he escrito.**_

_**Este, será nuevamente una continuación de: **__Una chica llega a una casa llena de hombres.  
>(Si no has leído la historia, es recomendable que la leas).<em>

_**Ahora, el nombre de la historia será: **__Amor a segunda vista._

_**Espero que sea de su agrado.**_

_**(BroCon no es de mi propiedad, solo utilizo a los personajes para una historia ficticia)**_

_Te has imaginado… ¿Perder a la persona que amas?_

_No hablo de la manera en la que tú crees, si no de una manera terrible y demasiado triste…_

_Ver ante a tus ojos a la persona que luchaste por ella para tener a tu lado, y que la vida te la arrebate de una manera tan sencilla y drástica. _

_La única chica que vivía en la residencia Asahina, tuvo la desgracia de ese destino._

_Haciendo que todos los hermanos, que la querían de una forma no como familia, si no como un amor verdadero y apasionado._

_Dejando en sus mentes y corazones, la idea, de que nunca podrán amar nuevamente…_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capitulo 1.- Bienvenida rechazada.<strong>_

_Es algo extraño, que nuevamente me cambie de hogar…_

_Más, porque siempre he vivido sola en ese orfanato en el cual siempre se veía una triste en la mirada de todos esos niños que no tienen el amor de una familia._

_Por mi parte, y agradezco mucho eso, es que antes de que cumpliera los 18 años, me adoptara una hermosa mujer, de cabello rubio y unos hermosos ojos. Su mirada daba demasiada confianza, y sabía, que estando con ella sería una chica demasiado feliz… _

_Aunque… No me tenia esperado vivir con sus hijos, y no eran pocos, eran demasiados!_

_Trece hijos tenía aquella mujer, y yo debía que vivir con todos ellos. _

_Miwa, el nombre de esa señora, me tomo de las manos, y con la mayor seriedad me pidió de favor…_

"_**Te pido, que hagas a mis hijos nuevamente le devuelvas ese sentimiento llamado: Amor"**_

_¿Qué yo le devuelva eso?_

_No entendía realmente lo que me quiso decir, pero como su hija, acepte ese favor que te pide una madre._

_Empaque mis cosas y me despedí de todos._

_Cuando casi llegaba a mi destino, pensaba en las tantas cosas que haría con mis nuevos hermanos. Sé que eran demasiados, pero eso no me asustaba en lo absoluto, sabía que tendría demasiadas aventuras con ellos. Y que tener a una familia tan grande como esa, sería una bendición para cualquiera. _

_Llegue aquella residencia y me sorprendí de que fuese tan grande, pero después reí ya que no recordaba la gran cantidad de personas que viven ahí. _

_Toque el timbre y espere por un momento._

_Al principio pensaba que no había nadie, después pensé que no era la dirección, así que vi el papel que me dio Miwa de la dirección y efectivamente, ese era el lugar correcto._

_De tanta espera, por fin me abrieron la puerta. _

_Era un hombre algo alto, de pelo castaño y vestido de manera algo formal. _

_Me miraba por un largo tiempo hasta que abrió los ojos de sorpresa._

-¿Naomi?-

_¿Naomi?, ¿Quién era ella?_

-Yo no soy Naomi, disculpe, pero mi nombre es Asahina Nozomi-

-Nozomi… Esperanza…-  
><em><strong>(Significado de Nozomi: Esperanza)<strong>_

**Nozomi:** -Si, eso significa mi nombre- *Sonríe* -Me gustaría conocer el nombre de la persona que me ha atendido la puerta-

-Disculpa, que mal educado me he visto, mi nombre es Asahina Masaomi, soy el mayor de todos mis hermanos-

**Nozomi:** -Mucho gusto Masaomi-san! Por favor cuide de mi!-

**Masaomi:** -Si…-

_Esa actitud no era para nada esperada, me imagina que me recibirían con los brazos abiertos y felices de que tendrían una hermana. _

_Me seguía preguntando… ¿Quién era Naomi?._

_Tal vez será una Ex novia de el o de uno de ellos, en verdad no lo sé, al final me dio igual y decidí olvidarlo por ese momento._

_Seguí los pasos de aquel hermano mayor con silencio, no tuvimos ninguna plática ni nada, el único sonido que había, era el de nuestros pasos. _

_Llegamos a lo que a mi parecer, era la sala principal donde estaban los demás hermanos._

_Como con Masaomi, todos los hermanos se comportaban de la misma manera. _

_Pero faltaba un hermano, y por lo que me dijeron, era el segundo hermano mayor._

_Me miraron con seriedad y no obtenía respuestas hasta que tuve que insistir sobre el paradero de aquel hermano._

_Lo único que me pudieron decir, era que por el momento, no quería conocer a nadie más._

_¿Por qué me dijeron eso?_

_Acaso… ¿El no quiere conocerme?_

-Nadie quería que vinieras-

**Nozomi:** -¿Disculpa?-

-No queríamos a otra persona aquí-

**Nozomi:** -¿P-Porque lo dices?-

-El destino nos arrebato algo importante de nosotros, y no queremos que nuevamente suceda lo mismo. Tener nuevamente este mismo dolor que aun no es superado, es algo que no podremos aguantar…-

**Nozomi:** -No los entiendo… Podrían explicarme porque…-

-No te diremos nada, lo único importante aquí, es que conozcas a todos y que estés aquí está el momento que tú quieras permanecer aquí-

_Y sin ninguna disculpa por decirme algo tan horrible, cada uno de ellos se fueron alejando de mí, dejándome sola…_

_Ahora entendía la razón por la cual Miwa me pedía de favor que nuevamente les devolviera aquel sentimiento…_

_No sería nada fácil obtener lo que me han predispuesto… Y siento que sería más difícil con ese hermano que no conocí…_

_Espero que un día salga de ese encierro y conozca nuevamente la felicidad de amar… _

_No me importa si tengo que esperar mucho tiempo para poder hacer que aquella tristeza sea desvanecida por completo… Yo daré mi mayor esfuerzo! _

_**-Ha llegado la nueva chica… ¿No piensas conocerla?-**_

_**-…-**_

_**-Si sigues en esa actitud, nunca la olvidaras-**_

_*Sosteniendo con sus manos una foto de una chica* _

_**-Es lo que quiero, nunca olvidarla…-**_

_Desde aquel día, haría cualquier cosa para que esta familia volviera como lo era antes…_

_Pero también deseo conocer las razones por las cuales tiene esa actitud._

_Conocer quién es Naomi y la razón por la cual no está aquí…_

_Con el tiempo, descubriré la agonía y tristeza de los hermanos, y pronto, serán remplazados por alegría. _

_**-A pesar de todo… Tenemos que tener siempre una sonrisa en el rostro…-**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Aquí se acaba el capitulo. <strong>_

_**El siguiente, daré mas a conocer la actitud de la protagonista y de una vez iniciar con lo que realmente pasara en la historia. **_

_**He dado un giro muy inesperado escribiendo esta historia, pero quiero dar a conocer que no solo las historias de romances siempre tienen que terminar de una manera que uno quiero…**_

_**En esta historia se hablaran de muchas cosas, y no siempre serán de romance, así que espero que con esto, sigan leyendo esta historia.**_

_**Muchas gracias por leer, y pueden dejar sus comentarios respecto a la historia, me ponen muy feliz sus comentarios.**_

_**Hasta luego! **_


	2. Chapter 2

_Hola!_

_Aquí está el nuevo capítulo de mi Fanfic: -Amor a segunda vista-_

_Espero que sea de su agrado!_

_**(BroCon no es de mi propiedad, solo utilizo a los personajes para una historia ficticia)**_

* * *

><p><em>El enamorarse nuevamente es un camino difícil…<em>

_Muchas personas dicen que no, pero eso demuestra que en verdad no amaban a esa persona como supuestamente ellos dijeron…_

_El olvidar a alguien es demasiado difícil, y superarlo, es algo que realmente no sucede rápidamente…_

_La única forma de superar un amor…_

_Es enamorarte…_

_No será fácil, pero el destino siempre te tiene a alguien predestinado a estar a tu lado…_

_**Capitulo 2.- Sonrisa falsa.**_

_A pesar de la terrible bienvenida de ayer, pensé toda la noche en que cosas podría hacer por aquellos chicos que se convirtieron en mis hermanos…_

_No entiendo en verdad porque esa actitud tan alegre que tenían, se les fue robada por algo terrible que paso… Ni siquiera sé qué cosa paso, ya que nadie me ha querido contar… _

_Pero no me rendiré tan rápidamente, yo le prometí a Madre que les devolvería la felicidad a mis hermanos y es lo que hare! _

_**-En la mañana-**_

_Baje por las escaleras para ir a la cocina, tenía hambre y quería ver si ya estaba el desayuno… Para mi sorpresa no estaba nada hecho… _

**Nozomi: -**¿Acaso nadie hace el desayuno?-

_-Yo soy el que lo preparo-_

**Nozomi: **-Oh! Natsume-san, buenos días!-

**Natsume: **-Buenas…-

**Nozomi: **-¿Natsume-san siempre ha hecho el desayuno?-

**Natsume: **-No, realmente ni vivía aquí, yo vivía en un apartamento-

**Nozomi: **-Entonces… ¿Quién era el que cocinaba?-

_Era normal que siempre se quedaran callados ante mis preguntas para conocerlos un poco más…  
>Esos silencios tan incómodos eran demasiados largos, pero yo era muy persistente, y quería conocerlos…<em>

_**Natsume: **_-El que cocinaba era Kyo-nii-

**Nozomi: **-¿Kyo-nii?-

**Natsume: **-Oh, no recordaba que no lo has conocido, disculpa-

_Natsume tomo un delantal y empezó a "cocinar".  
>Vi que no cortaba tan a la perfección las verduras, así que me acerque a él para ayudarlo…<em>

**Nozomi: **-¿Quiere que le ayude en algo, Natsume-san?-

**Natsume:** -No es necesario-

**Nozomi:** -Pero…-

**Natsume:** -Dije que no es necesario…-

_Me aleje poco a poco de él, no quería hacerlo que se pusiera mas de mal humor, pero aun así, siento que fue malo de su parte haberme dicho eso de esa manera, yo solo trataba de ayudarlo, y es terrible que te rechacen de esa forma… _

_Mientras pasaba el tiempo, veía que los demás hermanos bajaban a desayunar…  
>Yo los saludaba de una manera demasiado alegre, y su respuesta era demasiado simple… <em>_**-Buenas-**_

_Pero aunque veía a bajar a casi todos, siempre faltaba ese hermano que aun no conocía en persona… No sabía si salía de su habitación a comer o hacer otra cosa… _

_Cuando todos estaban distraídos, tome un plato con comida y llevarse a su habitación…_

_Toque el timbre pero no escuchaba ninguna respuesta…_

**Nozomi: **-U…Ukyo-san… T-Te traje algo de desayunar… Lo cocino Natsume-san, y debo de admitir… _***Ríe un poco***_ Que no cocina del bien del todo… Pero se agradece demasiado su esfuerzo… ¿No?-

**Ukyo: **-…-

**Nozomi: **-Parece… Que no estás de humor para desayunar… Bueno, cuando quieras, calientas la comida… M-Me gustaría algún día probar la comida que prepara Ukyo-san, sé que es buena así que… Bueno… Es mejor que me vaya…-

**-Pov Ukyo- **

_Escuche que poco a poco se alejaba aquella chica, tal vez fue buena en hacer esto pero… Por el momento no quiero acercarme ella… _

**-Pov Nozomi-**

_Deje los platos en la cocina y camine hacia el patio, viendo que Iori-san estaba ahí._

**Nozomi:** -Hey, Iori-san!-

**Iori:** -Oh, Nozomi-chan…-

**Nozomi:** -¿Que hace aquí, Iori-san?-

**Iori:** Estoy regando las flores…

**Nozomi:** -Oh! ¿Así que Iori-san es el que se encarga del jardín? Parece que hace muy bien su deber, ya que están hermosas las flores!-

**Iori:** _***Sorprendido***_ -Gracias…-

**Nozomi:** -Mis flores favoritas son las rosas blancas… Aunque en realidad me gusta cualquier color que tengan… Como el azul, en el idioma de las flores, las rosas azules significan _**Imposible**_-

**Iori:** -Imposible…-

**Nozomi: **_***Asiente***_ -¿Y cuál es su tipo de flor favorita?-

**Iori:** -En realidad no tengo ninguna favorita…-

**Nozomi:** -Hmm… ¿Entonces qué significan esas flores?-

**Iori:** -¿La Iris? Bueno, uno de sus significados es _**Cree en las buenas noticias**_-

**Nozomi:** -¿Y cuál es su otro significado?-

**Iori:** -_**Te amo**_-

_Para mi es imperdonable tener este sentimiento por ti_

_No puedes estar en ninguna parte, ya que todos te susurran su amor por ti_

_Como si fueses la única persona que amaran en este mundo_

_Solo dicen lo que siente, y se van…_

-¿Qué es lo que están haciendo?-

**Iori:** -Kaname-niisan…-

**Nozomi:** -Ah! Kaname-san, bienvenido a casa!-

**Kaname:** _***La toma del hombro***_ -¿Acaso a Imouto-chan le gustan las flores?-

**Nozomi:** -Si, siempre he admirado su belleza, ya que siento que es lo más bello que hay en este mundo…-

**Kaname:** -Eso no es lo más hermoso, lo más hermoso, es el amor…-

**Nozomi:** -¿Amor?-

**Kaname:** -El sentir amor hacia alguien más, es algo maravilloso, y más lo es si es correspondido…-

**Iori**: -¿Por qué le estás hablando de eso?-

**Kaname:** -Solo digo la verdad-

**Nozomi:** -Tal vez este en lo correcto Kaname-san… Pero si lo más hermoso es amar a alguien, tal vez lo más horrible, es que aquella persona no te ame como tú lo amas a él… Y es peor, si aquella persona nunca estará a tu lado…-

**Kaname:** -¿Por qué dice eso Imouto-chan?-

**Nozomi:** -Por nada, solo era un comentario para complementar la conversación!-

**Hikaru:** -Veo que a pesar de tener una edad algo temprana, es demasiada directa a la realidad Imouto-chan…-

**Nozomi:** -Solo digo lo que siento…-

**Kaname:** -¿Acaso Imouto-chan tuvo un amor no correspondido?-

**Nozomi:** -¿Eh? N-No! Nada de eso…-

**Hikaru:** -Hmmm…-

**Iori:** -Es mejor que vayamos a dentro, la comida tal vez este hecha…-

**Nozomi:** -…-

_Es cierto que ocultaba mi pasado, todos aquí lo ocultan… ¿No es verdad?_

_La comida estaba ya servida en la mesa del comedor, como algo habitual, nadie hablaba en la mesa más que pedir una cosa… _

_Mirando alrededor, vi una foto de una chica, y debo de admitir, que era parecida algo a mí…  
>No sabía realmente quien era, pero había un hombre a su lado, al parecer, era Ukyo-san…<em>

_Mi curiosidad fue vencedora en ese momento, y pregunte obteniendo nuevamente respuestas negativas…_

**Nozomi:** -Disculpa Yusuke-kun, pero… ¿Quién es esa chica que esta a lado de Ukyo-san?-

**Yusuke:** -…-

**Futo:** -Se nota que eres una tonta para no saber quién es-

**Azusa:** -Ella vivía aquí-

**Tsubaki:** -Pero desde ese día, ya no volvió más…-

**Nozomi:** -¿Por qué dices eso Tsubaki-san?-

_**-Recuerdo-**_

_Aquel día de otoño, decidimos ir a un parque a festejar esa relación inesperada…_

_Era ya tarde, pero nosotros, a pesar de todo, queríamos festejar, sin impórtanos que aquella joven no tuviésemos tu amor… _

_Cuando regresábamos a casa, todos sonreímos, ya que se notaba en el aire el gran amor que se tenían, era hermoso ver eso, ya que es muy raro encontrar un amor verdadero en su esplendor. _

_Ella caminaba con tanta tranquilidad hasta que en un momento a otro, ella estaba en el suelo, y su última respiración, fue sobre el pecho de Ukyo… _

_**-Fin del recuerdo-**_

**Natsume:** -No es bueno recordar esto en este momento…-

**Hikaru:** -Ese fue el día en que la familia Asahina fue arrebatada su gran felicidad…-

_Miraba a cada uno de ellos, viendo su mirada de tristeza en su rostro…_

_Un dolor que no era posible explicarlo con palabras, si no con acciones…_

_Termino la comida y todos volvieron a sus habitaciones, quedándome sola como lo estoy la mayoría del tiempo… _

_No salgo ningún lado y además, como todavía no es momento de regresar a la escuela, siempre hago algunos quehaceres en la residencia para entretenerme un momento…_

_Subí la ropa mojada para tenderla en el techo… Aunque vi que faltaba algunas cosas, no le tome demasiada importancia ya que pensé que ya le había adelantado…_

_Llegue y lo primero que vi, fue el cielo con hermoso color azul, estaba despejado y pensé que era un hermoso día… Mire hacia abajo y entre las sabanas que se movían conforme el aíre pasaba, había un hombre… _

_Me acerque poco a poco y me di cuenta que fue el que había adelantado mi "trabajo"._

_Deje a un lado lo que cargaba y acerque mi mano en su espalda, tocando delicadamente…_

_Aquel hombre volteo, y me quede en shock cuando lo vi…_

_Era alto, y con anteojos que cubrían sus hermosos ojos azules, cabello rubio y vestido algo formal…_

_Me miro fijamente, yo hacía lo mismo, por fin había conocido al hermano que no se presento en mi bienvenida… _

_En ese momento, sabía que mi vida cambiaria por completo… Mejor dicho, desde el momento en que puse un pie en este lugar, todo lo que había pensado que pasaría, cambio por completo… _

_La vida me propuso una gran misión, y yo lo haría a la perfección…_

_**Tal parece que soy un cobarde ante el amor…**_

_**Pero en el momento en que te vi, me di cuenta que ese temor se iría por completo… **_

_**Tú serás mi nueva luz ante la felicidad…**_

**Nozomi:** -¿U-Ukyo-san?-

* * *

><p><em>Aquí se acaba el capitulo!<em>

_Espero que le haya gustado!_

_Disculpen la tardanza de este capítulo, pero últimamente no tengo tantas ideas, además, estoy ocupada en mis estudios… Pero tratare no dejar por demasiado tiempo esta historia…_

_Pueden dejar sus comentarios respecto al capítulo y a la historia!_

_Saben que sus comentarios son muy importantes para mí._

_Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo! _


	3. Chapter 3

_Hola!_

_Aquí está el nuevo capítulo de mi Fanfic: -Amor a segunda vista-_

_Espero que sea de su agrado!_

_**(BroCon no es de mi propiedad, solo utilizo a los personajes para una historia ficticia)**_

* * *

><p><em>Ver en su mirada que se ha vuelto a enamorar como la primera vez que amo, es algo inexplicable<em>

_El sentir nuevamente ese sentimiento llamado __**"amor" **__es algo que no cualquiera puede sentir tan fácilmente_

_Ya que en el pasado, pasando por desamores… Es difícil volver a creer nuevamente que alguien te ama…_

_**Capitulo 3.- Sorpresas. **_

_Por un tiempo, nos quedamos callados, viéndonos mutuamente…  
>A ver que me miraba fijamente, me avergonzaba demasiado, que sin darme cuenta, estaba demasiado roja…<em>

_He de imaginarme que el noto mi sonrojo así que miro a otro lado…_

**Nozomi:** -Tu… ¿Eres Ukyo-san cierto?-

**Ukyo:** -Mucho gusto… Pero me gustaría que solo me digas por mi nombre… El "san" ya no deseo escucharlo…-

**Nozomi:** -Oh! Disculpe por eso Ukyo…- _*Baja la mirada*_

**Ukyo:** -Pero como eres nuestra nueva hermana… Puedes decirme Kyo-nii como todos los demás…-

**Nozomi:** -¿En serio? _*Sonríe* _Entonces está bien, Kyo-nii!~-

**Ukyo:** _*Sorprendido*_

**Nozomi:** -Así que Kyo-nii me ayudo en este deber, en verdad lo agradezco demasiado… Pero lo que más agradezco, es haberlo conocido en persona!-

**Ukyo:** -¿Por qué dices eso?-

**Nozomi:** -¿Por qué? Muy simple, el conocer a personas nuevas es un gran cambio en tu vida, ya que aquellas personas nuevas que conoces, te harán que pases demasiadas aventuras, no se sabe de que se trataran, pero como muchos dicen: _De la experiencia se aprende_-

**Ukyo:** -Pero algunas veces, el conocer personas, no es del todo bueno…-

**Nozomi:** -B-Bueno, eso dependerá de que personas conozcas, ya que…-

**Ukyo:** -Al parecer no conoces perder a alguien especial para ti…-

**Nozomi:** -Hablas de Naomi, ¿verdad?-  
><em><strong>*La toma de los hombros mientras la mueve bruscamente* <strong>_

**Ukyo:** ¿TU COMO SABES DE ELLA?

**Nozomi:** -P-Para Kyo-nii!-

_Ukyo paro de moverme, dando el pasos atrás, mientras que se abrazaba a si mismo…  
>No sabía cómo comportarme a esa acción que el realizo.<br>Lo único que pude hacer, es alejarme…  
>Como mucha gente que no sabe cómo resolver sus problemas, lo único que saben es alejarse de los problemas… <em>

**Nozomi:** -Lo siento…-

_Corrí alejándome de Ukyo, no sabía cuánto tiempo duro en esa situación, pero esperaba que con el tiempo, olvidáramos ese momento incomodo, y comenzáramos de nuevo… _

**Futo:** -¿Por qué la Baka Nee-san está corriendo aquí? Acaso… ¿Está jugando a algo?-

**Nozomi:** -N-No… No es por eso…- _*Mira hacia un lado*_

**Futo:** _*Pone su mano en su barbilla*_ -No quiero que cuando me este hablando mires hacia otro lado, quieres que me mires…-

**Nozomi:** _*Se aleja*_ -Perdón…-

**Futo:** _*Ríe*_ -Esa mirada inocente me hace recordar a una persona… Y eso… Me anima demasiado…-

_De manera repentina, Futo me puso contra la pared, estaba tan nerviosa en ese momento, no soy de esas chicas tan fáciles que se dejan ganar por tanta facilidad, pero en ese momento, ver a mi hermano menor teniéndome de esa manera, era demasiado… Extraño… _

**Futo:** ¿Acaso no pondrás resistencia? Me imagino que deseas que esté más cerca de ti…-

-Futo! Aléjate de ella!-

_Yusuke jalo a Futo lejos de mí, se notaba demasiado su enojo ante la acción que realizo…  
>He de admitir que Yusuke llego como un gran milagro en ese momento…<br>Si no hubiese sido por el… No sé que hubiera hecho para defenderme de las garras de ese __**"Lobo"**__. _

**Futo:** -¿Por qué siempre llegas en los momento tan oportunos? Que molesto…-

**Yusuke:** -Veo que nuevamente te le acercas así, y obtendrás golpes!-

**Futo:** -¿En serio? ¿Mi hermano mayor golpearía a su hermanito menor?-

**Yusuke:** -Si!-

**Futo:** -Hmm… Bueno, no se le olvide que todavía no termino… Falto lo más importante, así que espérelo!~ Has-ta lu-e-go, Nee-san!~-

_Futo se alejo de mi y suspire aliviada…  
>Aunque no estaba del todo por lo que dijo al final, espero que por razones obvias, no se atreva a hacer lo que él dijo…<br>Mire a Yusuke mientras que el decía "maldito malcriado"._

**Nozomi:** -Quiero agradecer a Yusuke-kun que me haya salvado!-

**Yusuke:** -N-No es necesario que lo pidas, el siempre ha sido el…-

**Nozomi:** -Eso es una gran lastima, pero aun así, gracias-

**Yusuke: **-…-

**Nozomi: **-¿Pasa algo malo?-

**Yusuke:** -No…-

_No entiendo porque me comporto de esa manera…_

_No quiero volver a caer en la misma trampa del amor…_

_Ya que si llego hasta el fondo… Nunca podré salir de ahí…_

_Y si salgo lastimado, tal vez nunca pueda recuperarme de ello… _

**Masaomi: **-Nozomi-chan… ¿Estás aquí?-

**Nozomi: **-Ah! Aquí estoy Masaomi-san!~-

_Después de que Masaomi llegara donde yo estaba, Yusuke-kun se fue sin decir una palabra…  
>A pesar de que se fue de esa manera, siempre le estare agradecida por su amabilidad…<br>El fue el primero que le considere un hermano verdadero!  
>Ya que los hermanos siempre se defienden de todo…<em>

**Masaomi: **-Te llego una carta de la universidad, pienso que son los resultados…-

**Nozomi: **-Así es, gracias!-

_Al abrir la carta, veo en la parte de arriba que fui aceptada.  
>Sonreí al verlo, ya que en el examen se me hizo demasiado sencillo, estaba algo preocupada de algún modo…<br>Ya viendo que he pasado, no tengo ninguna preocupación…_

**Masaomi: **-Veo que entraste a una universidad donde estudian Derecho _*Sonríe*_ Parece que tendremos a otro abogado en casa!-

**Nozomi: **-Ah! Es cierto, no recordaba que Ukyo-san… Kyo-nii lo era!~-

**Masaomi: **-Felicidades por tu logro-

**Nozomi: **-Gracias… Ah!-

_Masaomi-san de igual manera que Futo, sorpresivamente me abrazo, no lo tome nada malo a este abrazo, muy por el contrarío, sabía que era inocente, que era forma de demostrar su felicitación a mi logro…  
>Es muy raro que yo reciba este tipo de afectos, así que correspondí a su abrazo…<br>Duramos un momento en esa posición hasta que me di cuenta que ya habíamos estado mucho tiempo así…_

**Nozomi: **-Masaomi-san…-

**Masaomi: **-Permíteme estar un momento mas así…-

**Nozomi: **-…-

**Masaomi: **-Siempre, he querido abrazarte… Naomi…-

**Nozomi: **-Disculpe Masaomi-san, pero no soy Naomi…-

_Tsk…  
>Fue de lo que escuche de la boca de Masaomi-san…<br>Se separo de mí…_

**Masaomi: **-Perdóname, no era mi intención…-

**Nozomi: **-Masaomi-san, ¿puede hablarme de Naomi-chan? Siempre me confunden con ella, y me gustaría saber más de ella…-

**Masaomi: **-Naomi-chan…-

_**-Recuerdo-**_

_En ese momento en que vimos a nuestra hermana en el suelo, por haber sido golpeada por ese auto que al parecer, el conductor no estaba en todos sus sentidos para manejar… _

_Nos quedamos de píe, aterrados por ver ante nosotros aquella atrocidad que había pasado hace unos segundos… _

_Vimos que el primero que fue a ayudar aquella chica, fue Ukyo… _

_Los demás corrimos para ayudar, aunque algunos alejamos a Wataru para que no viera más de lo ocurrido, pero no fue suficiente para que este pequeño se le quedara por siempre en su memoria, el recuerdo de la muerte de su hermana mayor… _

_Se hizo todo lo posible para ayudar, pero siempre es inevitable no caer ante las manos de la muerte… No importa si fuiste alguien importante, no importa si eres joven, no importa nada de eso… Si fuiste predestinado a esa desgracia, no se puede evadir de ninguna manera… _

_**-Fin del recuerdo- **_

**Masaomi: **-Naomi-chan… Fue, alguien muy importante para nosotros… Lo siento, tengo que regresar al hospital-

_Era de esperarse que cuando se quería hablar de Naomi-chan, solo escucharía:  
><em>_**"Fue alguien demasiado especial" **_

-Si quieres conocer sobre Naomi-chan… Entonces te contare todo-

_Mire hacia un lado, y era Louis que estaba en las escaleras…_

_**Si aquella persona quiere conocer el terrible pasado de la familia Asahina**_

_**La conocerá…**_

_**Pero a un costo elevado, ya que el que hable, o el que conozco tan profundamente esa historia…**_

_**Caerá en sus hombros, el desprecio absoluto…**_

* * *

><p><em>Aquí se acaba el capítulo!<em>

_Espero que les haya gustado nwn_

_Pueden dejar sus comentarios respecto a que les pareció el capitulo! _

_Muchas gracias por leer, y hasta luego! _


	4. Chapter 4

_Hola a todos!_

_Aquí está el nuevo capítulo de mi Fanfic:_

_**-Amor a segunda vista-**_

_Espero que sea de su agrado! _

**(BroCon no es de mi propiedad, solo utilizo a los personajes para una historia ficticia, lo único que me pertenece es la historia y la protagonista)**

* * *

><p><em>-No fue hasta ese momento que me di cuenta de su presencia-<em>

-En esas mañanas que siempre veía su sonrisa... Note que era especial...-

-Solo me conformaba con mirarla, eso me decía cada vez que la veía pasar...-

-Parece que ella es feliz todo el tiempo, y eso da alegría a todos...-

-Solo admirándola, desde un lugar donde no me pueda ver...-

-Hacía que mi día...-

-Se iluminara un poco mas…-

**Capitulo 4.- La historia lamentable. **

_Louis se me acerco a mí y me pidió que me sentara, yo asentí y me senté a un lado suyo…  
>Vi en la mirada de Louis que estaba totalmente seguro de decirme todas las dudas que tenía en ese momento… Estaba un poco emocionada de escuchar todo, bueno, eso pensaba en ese momento, ya que descubrí realmente el dolor que tenían todos ante esa desgracia… <em>

**Louis: **-Nozomi-chan… Aquella chica que está en esa fotografía, era nuestra hermana que era hija adoptiva del nuevo esposo de nuestra madre… Todos estábamos felices que alguien más se uniera a nuestra familia… Naomi-chan era demasiado educada, inteligente y demasiado amable… Bueno, eso era su forma de ser por fuera…-

**Nozomi: **-¿Qué quieres decir con eso, Louis-san?-

**Louis: **-Bueno… Era demasiado sarcástica, y nadie lo sabía ya que nunca lo decía… Un día, comenzó un gran conflicto para obtener su amor, Naomi-chan ya había elegido a su verdadero amor, y como te das cuenta en esa foto, fue Ukyo-niisan…-

**Nozomi: **-Ukyo…-

**Louis: **-Hubo algunos problemas en su relación, al final, su amor fue más grande que toda la envidia que se tenía en ese momento… Hasta…-

_Louis-san bajo la mirada…  
>Sabía que esto era doloroso, porque notaba que le dolía con solo recordar ese terrible momento…<br>Puse mi mano en su hombro tratando de darle mi apoyo…  
>No soy buena consolando en ningún sentido, me considero una persona inútil al no poder a las personas que quiero, y siempre que lo intento, resulta ser peor… <em>

**Louis: **-Ese día, todos los hermanos, mas la linda pareja, fuimos a festejar en un parque, aunque no era un clima cálido, era hermoso el entorno que estaba a nuestro alrededor… Naomi-chan se levanto primero para regresar a casa, queríamos seguir festejando, pero ella deseaba regresar lo más pronto posible, ya que tenía algo importante que decir a Ukyo-niisan… Nadie supo que es lo que iba a decir, porque un carro pasó encima de ella, sin que ninguno de nosotros, pudiera evitarlo…-

**Nozomi: **-N-Naomi-chan… Murió… Ahora entiendo la razón por la que todos ustedes están así…-

**Louis: **-Algunas cosas de tu habitación, era de Naomi-chan… Quisimos dejarlas ahí por respeto…-

**Nozomi: **-Ya veo… Me alegra que hayan tomado esa decisión!-

**Louis: **-Veo que no estás del todo alegre estando con nosotros…-

**Nozomi: **-¿Eh?-

**Louis: **-No es bueno que estés sacrificándote de esa manera… Por la manera en la que te tratamos… Por parte de todos, te pido disculpas, no es su intención hacerte daño…-

**Nozomi: **-No importa si me tratan mal, yo le prometí a madre que les devolvería la felicidad, además de eso, yo los quiero demasiado, a pesar de todo…-

**Louis: **-Y nosotros a ti te queremos, eres parte de la familia Asahina…-

_En ese momento, recibí un abrazo demasiado sincero, llore en los brazos de Louis-san por haber descubierto lo que les había sucedido… Era tan lamentable, que ni yo creía como habían soportado tanto dolor en su interior… _

_No puedo juzgarlos, el sufrimiento por lo que han pasado no se le puede considerar un castigo que un ser divino les haya dado, si no, una terrible, terrible experiencia… _

_Louis-san en ese momento tenía que irse, así que lo despedí y le di buena suerte en su trabajo…_

_La sonrisa volvió a mi rostro, no era falsa, si no una de alegría al sentir el amor de un verdadero hermano, con tanto dolor en su corazón, sigue teniendo ese amor inocente hacía las personas que quiere… _

**Tsubaki: **-Oh, estas aquí, Onee-chan…-

**Nozomi: **-Tsubaki-san, bienvenido a casa…-

**Azusa: **-…-

**Nozomi: **-Ah! Azusa-san está contigo, me alegro mucho, bienvenido a casa, Azusa!-

**Tsubaki: **-Azusa y yo estábamos ensayando para un guión, y necesitamos a una chica para que interprete a la protagonista, ¿podrías ayudarnos?-

**Nozomi: **-Por supuesto, no soy buena en esas cosas, pero intentare ayudarles…-

**Azusa: **-Se trata que una chica llega a un hogar, donde reina la desesperación y tristeza, y aquella persona, interfiere en la vida de muchas personas… Pero lo que no se ha dado cuenta, es que además del odio que tienen en su interior, también…-

**Tsubaki: **-Se tiene deseo…-

_Era obvio que la protagonista de esa historia, era yo…_

_Miraba con algo de temor a los gemelos, al ver sus miradas viéndome fijamente… _

_¿Deseo? No entendía realmente… Era demasiado contradictorio tener odio y deseo a la vez… _

_Mientras pensaba esto, los brazos de Tsubaki me acorralaron mientras que Azusa me tomaba del rostro, haciendo que lo mirara fijamente…_

_Ahora entendía, ese deseo, era apasionado, pero no del modo correcto…  
>No era correspondido…<br>Era repulsivo… _

**Tsubaki: **-Ahora le toca a Onee-chan que diga sus líneas, para que nosotros sigamos con esto!-

**Azusa: **-Tienes que mirarnos fijamente cuando digas tus diálogos, para notar si lo dices realmente con el sentimiento…-

**Nozomi: **-N-No se me lo diálogos…-

**Tsubaki: **-Entonces, invéntalos, eso es ser más original…-

**Azusa: **-Di en este momento tu dialogo-

**Tsubaki y Azusa: **-DILO AHORA MISMO-

**Nozomi: **-Y-Yo… NO LOS DESEO!-

_Los gemelos pararon viéndome con mucha sorpresa… _

_Me solté de aquellos dos, y me aleje un poco… _

_-El deseo no te lleva al camino correcto del Amor-_

_-Si sigues ese camino incorrecto, caerás en un gran abismo del pecado…-_

_-Aunque tú intentes escapar de la oscuridad, será demasiado tarde…-_

_-Porque ahora, solo se tiene… Odio-_

_**Recuerdo:**_

_Fue llamada a una ambulancia, por si todavía se tenía esperanza de que Naomi, resucitara…_

_En las películas, casi siempre se obtiene lo que uno más quiere… En ese momento, no era una película, y no ocurrió lo que queríamos…_

_Volver a ver la hermosa sonrisa, de nuestra querida hermana… _

_**-Fin del recuerdo- **_

* * *

><p><em>Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo!<em>

_Saben que sus comentarios son muy importantes para mí, así que por favor, dejen sus comentarios respecto a que les pareció el capitulo y si les gustaría ver algo en especial… _

_Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo… Hasta luego! _


	5. Chapter 5

_Hola a todos!_

_Aquí está el siguiente capítulo de mi Fanfic:_

_**-Amor a segunda vista-**_

_¡Espero que sea de su agrado! _

**(Brothers Conflict no es de mi propiedad, solo utilizo los personajes para una historia ficticia)  
>(Lo único que me pertenece es Nozomi y la historia)<strong>

* * *

><p><em>-Nunca admitiré que me he enamorado de ti-<em>

_-Ya que nunca traicionare el recuerdo de mi anterior amor-_

_-Simplemente quiero que te alejes de mí, aunque me duela hasta el alma-_

_-Porque, si me acerco mas a tu lado-_

_-No podre resistir estos sentimientos que tengo hacia ti-_

**Capitulo 5.- Rechazo total. **

_Estaba aterrorizada ante la reacción que tomarían los gemelos por haberles dicho de esa manera tan directa lo que sentía…_

_Siento que fue demasiado duro ya que ellos han estado sufriendo, pero tampoco quiero que se aprovechen de mí por esa situación… _

_Los dos miraron hacia abajo, por la acción que habían hecho…_

**Los dos al mismo tiempo: **-Lo siento, no era mi intención hacerte esto, en verdad…-

**Azusa: **-Lo lamento-

**Tsubaki: **-Lo lamento-

_No sería yo su verdugo para causarles dolor, así que los perdone en ese mismo instante._

_Nunca he sido una persona rencorosa, y viendo esa mirada de tristeza mientras sus ojos morados empiezan acumular algunas lagrimas, era imposible no perdonarlos… _

_Tome las manos de cada uno de ellos, para que me miraran y vieran que lo que decía era enserio…_

**Nozomi: **-No se preocupen, son perdonados, se por lo que han pasado, y simplemente quieren descargar todo el amor acumulado por Naomi, hacia mi persona… No quiere decir que tolerare que a cada momento pase esto, dejando en claro que somos hermanos, y que yo los quiero demasiado, con todo mi corazón, pero el cariño simplemente es cariño, no ha pasado a un sentimiento más intenso que es el Amor, así que quiero disculparme si no siento por el momento esto, cuando llegue a sentir algo mas, yo misma se los daré a conocer, ¿de acuerdo?-

_Los dos se miraron entre si y aceptaron…  
>Se despidieron y se juntos se fueron en el elevador…<em>

_Suspire sintiéndome aliviada, cayendo a propósito en el sofá, mientras miraba el techo…_

**Nozomi: **-Realmente, lo que sienten todos es algo muy intenso, que yo no lo entiendo después de todo…-

**Subaru: **-¿De qué estás hablando?-

**Nozomi: **-Ah! Subaru-san, no lo escuche llegar, bienvenido…-

_Me levante enseguida viendo que Subaru había regresado de su entrenamiento… _

**Nozomi: **-¿Subaru-san volvió de su entrenamiento?-

**Subaru: **-Si…-

**Nozomi: **-Ya veo, Subaru-san entrena mucho y siento que es un buen jugador, eso lo dicen mucho en las revistas de deportes!-

**Subaru: **-¿T-Tú las ves?-

**Nozomi: **-Bueno, no todo el tiempo, pero de repente cuando voy a la tienda, veo en las portadas a Subaru-san, y no creo que por cualquier cosa lo pongan, hay una razón para ello, y la razón es que Subaru-san es un buen jugador- _***Sonríe* **_

_Los ojos de Subaru se abrieron ante mi comentario…  
>Admiro tener a unos hermanos que hacen muy buen su trabajo…<br>Cada uno de ellos tiene un don especial, y todos lo utilizan a la perfección, haciendo notar que siendo tantos hermanos, no son del todo simples hermanos…  
><em>

**Subaru: **-Bueno… Si tú quieres… Puedes ir a un juego a verme…-

**Nozomi: **-¿Enserio? En verdad me gustaría ir a uno! Estaría muy feliz de ir y más si Subaru-san me invita a ir a uno!-

**Subaru: **-El próximo partido será pasado mañana…-

**Nozomi: **-Muy bien, entonces, pasado mañana me veras apoyándote, me emociona tan solo de que veré un gran partido de basquetbol de mi hermano mayor!- _***Ríe un poco* **_

_Ver la mirada de confusión de Subaru me hace dudar de lo que digo…  
>Aunque me da un poco de gracia ver esa mirada, mas, cuando se ha puesto un poco rojo… <em>

_Me sentía tan feliz de que cada vez vamos mejorando nuestra situación, referente a como nos comportamos, porque ya cada uno de ellos me habla más, no serán tan largas las conversaciones o no siempre terminan bien del todo, pero sé que poco a poco, volverá nuevamente ese amor de familia que tenían hacia Naomi, y será pasado a mí; yo seré la persona que les devuelva la felicidad y la que hará que la familia se reúna de nuevo, porque de eso se trata una familia, de quererse entre ellos y apoyarse, teniendo tantos recuerdos tanto malos como buenos, y lo más importante, es estar todos juntos! _

_Al día siguiente, por la noche, estaba preparando mi vestimenta para el partido de Subaru que sería mañana, sería temprano el partido, así que no quería llegar tarde y así obtener un buen lugar…_

_Escuche por el pasillo que estaban discutiendo…  
>Sabía que cuando discutían entre ellos no terminaría nada bien, y quiero hacer algo para que esa situación no termine en algo peor… <em>

_Me di cuenta que eran Kyo-nii, Hikaru-san y Kaname-san… _

_Trate de acercarme para no hacer ruido para que no me escucharan, y cuando me dé cuenta que pasaría algo grave, me interpondría entre ellos dos… _

_Al principio no comprendí la razón por la que discutían; después me di cuenta que era por Naomi y por mi… _

_Hikaru-san le decía a Kyo-nii que superara el pasado, que ahora ha llegado un remplazo de Naomi…_

_Kyo-nii se negaba a olvidar a su amada, porque ella será la única que amara hasta que el deje de vivir… _

**Kaname: **-Imouto-chan ya se ha ido, Ukyo-niisan… No es bueno que sigas con esos sentimientos, porque te harás más daño a ti mismo…-

**Hikaru: **-Vaya vaya, siendo el más mayor de nosotros dos, es el más inmaduro…-

**Ukyo: **-Hikaru…-

**Hikaru: **-¿No te importara que ninguno de nosotros se meta con ella, verdad?-

**Ukyo: **-…-

**Hikaru: **-Digo, porque tú fuiste el ganador del primer conflicto, es hora de que yo me interponga y ahora ser el ganador, porque a mí me encanta ganar lo que quiero…-

**Kaname: **-No es bueno que hables de Nozomi-chan sobre…-

**Hikaru: **-¿Sobre qué, Kaname-san? Cualquiera puede obtenerla, ella es muy dulce y muy linda, y me he dado cuenta que ya uno de ustedes se ha interesado en ella… Pero te preguntare nuevamente, Kyo-nii… ¿No te importara que yo me la quede?~-

**Ukyo: **-Ya te he dicho que no me importa, por mi hagan lo que quieran con ella, para mí, ella no es nadie!-

_A pesar de que no he llegado a amarlo…  
>Me dolía lo que dijo…<br>Me dolió demasiado… _

_Siendo mi hermano mayor, Kyo-nii fue el que me rechazo de manera horrible…  
>No pude aguantar más y empecé a llorar… <em>

_Puse mi mano en mi boca para que no escucharan…  
>No quería que me vieran en esa situación… <em>

_Mire hacia arriba y vi que Kaname-san estaba frente de mi… _

**Kaname: **-Imouto-chan…-

_**Recuerdo: **_

_Después de haber llevado al hospital a Naomi…  
>La respuesta del doctor fue directa… "Lo siento, pero ya no se puede hacer nada".<br>Nosotros sabíamos que ella no abriría sus ojos otra vez…  
>Ukyo cayó de rodillas al suelo y lloro demasiado…<br>Todos contagiamos el llanto de Ukyo, y nos acercamos a él para apoyarlo…  
>No fue suficiente nuestro apoyo, en realidad, no iba ayudar con nada a Ukyo…<em>

_**-Fin del recuerdo-**_

_-Si tú me rechazas, entonces yo también tendré que hacerlo-_

_-No importa lo que haga, tú siempre me negaras a quererme…-_

_-"Lo siento"-_

_-Por no haber hecho que tu dejaras de odiarme-_

* * *

><p><em>Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo!<em>

_Pueden dejar sus comentarios respecto a que les pareció el capitulo; sus comentarios son preciados para mi, y siempre me ponen feliz leerlos! _

_Si para esta semana no pongo nuevamente otro capítulo, les deseo una buena navidad y prospero año nuevo!_

_Para mí, son un gran regalo tan solo de leer y esperar el capitulo! _

_En verdad, muchas gracias!_

_Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo. _


	6. Chapter 6

_Hola a todos!_

_Aquí está el siguiente capítulo de mi Fanfic:_

_**-Amor a segunda vista-**_

_¡Espero que sea de su agrado! _

**(Brothers Conflict no es de mi propiedad, solo utilizo los personajes para una historia ficticia)  
>(Lo único que me pertenece es Nozomi y la historia)<strong>

* * *

><p><em>-Deberías dejar de preocuparte por las personas que no te quieren al igual que yo-<em>

_-Solo estarás sufriendo demasiadas veces la misma decepción-_

_-"Olvida aquella persona que no desea tu amor"-_

_-Porque yo soy el único que quiere que tu mirada sea hacia mi-_

**Capitulo 6.- Cariño. **

_Al ver a Kaname frente mío, seque lo más rápido que pude mis lagrimas…  
>Pero fue el traje de Kaname que hizo que desaparecieran, porque en ese mismo instante, me tomo fuertemente en sus brazos… <em>

_Los brazos del rubio me tomaron posesivamente mientras cerraba mis ojos para dejar de llorar…_

_No podía enojarme con él, porque no fue el que hizo que me sintiera de esa manera… _

**Kaname: **-Lamento que hayas escuchado nuestra conversación, Imouto-chan…-

**Nozomi: **-No es necesario que lo lamentes, al contrario, quiero agradecerte por haberme defendido…-

_Sabía que no me había defendido del todo; por lo menos no dijo algo descarado o algo hiriente… _

**Kaname: **-Yo siempre estaré para ti… Si tienes algo que tengas en tu interior y quieres decírselo a alguien, me tienes a mí, que yo curare cualquier pena y dolor que tenga tu corazón, con el amor que tengo hacia ti, Imouto-chan-

**Nozomi: **-Kaname-san…-

_Me aferre mas al cuerpo de Kaname…  
>Necesitaba a alguien que me escuchara, ya que, aunque no demuestre que tengo dolor en lo superficial, tengo un gran dolor en mi interior por estos últimos días que he pasado con todos mis hermanos…<br>Me di cuenta en ese momento que Kaname-san tenía intenciones de apoyarme…  
>Sentí que un peso de encima se caí de mi cuerpo al darme cuenta del cariño que había obtenido en ese momento… <em>

**Nozomi: **-Necesito en estos momentos… Que alguien arrebate mi pesar, Kaname-san…-

**Kaname: **-Escuchare todo lo que me tenga que decir, Imouto-chan.-

_Nos separamos y fuimos a un parque que estaba a unas pocas calles de casa…  
>Los dos nos sentamos en una banca, uno cerca del otro.<br>Empecé a contarle lo que sentía, mientras el tomaba de mi mano y me miraba… _

_Hablar con él fue demasiado reconfortante, porque por fin pude sacar lo que tenía en mi interior… _

_Al escuchar las palabras de apoyo, me hacían que mi misión no quedara en el olvido, y que diera mi mayor esfuerzo de lo que prometí, sea cumplido… _

_Sin darnos cuenta, ya era demasiado tarde para estar fuera de casa…  
>Así que decidimos regresar a casa… <em>

_Antes de entrar a la residencia, tome de la manga de Kaname para que este se diera media vuelta, al ver que ya estaba frente en mío, me acerque a él y le di un beso en la mejilla. _

**Nozomi: **-Gracias por todo, Kaname-san, en verdad… ¡Muchas gracias!-

_El simplemente sonrío y entramos juntos. _

_Kaname decidió ir a su habitación, así que me despedí de él deseándole una buena noche. _

**Natsume: **-¿Dónde has estado? Te perdiste la cena-

**Nozomi: **-Ah, disculpe Natsume-san… Salí un momento a tomar aire-

**Natsume: **-¿Con Kaname-san?-

**Nozomi: **-S-Si…-

_Natsume me tomo de los hombros haciendo que lo mirara fijamente…  
>Realmente no entendía el comportamiento de cada uno de ellos…<br>Primero están tan enojados que hasta me matan con la mirada, pero después, me toman posesivamente como si fuese una muñeca de trapo para ser utilizada en la manera que no quiero…_

**Natsume: **-No sé porque tengo tanto celos de que hayas salido con el… Para la próxima, quiero que salgas conmigo…-

**Nozomi: **-No confundas la situación Natsume-san, yo quería hablar seriamente con Kaname… Porque… Quería desahogarme…-

**Natsume: **-¿Desahogarte?-

**Nozomi:** -Si… Desde que llegue aquí, he sido ignorada y despreciada por todos ustedes, y eso que son mis propios hermanos… Y por esa razón, tengo aun más dolor de que no quieran que este a su lado para ayudarlos… De eso se trata una familia, ¿no? De convivir juntos y apoyarse mutuamente de todas las circunstancias que pasemos en el transcurso del que estamos viviendo…-

_Nuevamente quería llorar…  
>En esta ocasión quise no dejarlas salir y solo miraba a un lado para que no viera Natsume…<br>El se alejo un poco de mi y se disculpo por haber malinterpretado mi salida con Kaname…_

**Natsume: **-Si tienes algún problema, también puedes ir conmigo y hablar-

**Nozomi: **-Natsume-san… Gracias…-

**Natsume: **-Gracias a ti, que me has abierto los ojos, por hacer que deje este gran dolor a un lado y haber entrado en mi creando felicidad-  
><em><strong>*Pone su mano en su cabeza y sonríe* <strong>_

_Me siento tan feliz en este momento…  
>Haber hecho nuevamente a uno de mis hermanos sonreir, es un gran logro que aun todavía no lo creo…<br>Si esto es un sueño, desearía despertar ahora mismo para no creer que es la realidad… _

_Pero este sueño maravilloso del cual nunca quería despertar, poco a poco se estaba convirtiendo en pesadilla… _

_Antes de ir a dormir, vi a Ukyo… _

**Nozomi: **-Kyo-nii, buenas noches, ¿ya se va a ir a dormir?-

**Ukyo: **-…-

**Nozomi: **-¿Kyo-nii?-

**Ukyo: **-Ah…! Yo… Si…-

_Ukyo empezó a caminar para su habitación, en ese momento se me ocurrió decirle algo ,así que lo tome del brazo para detenerlo…_

**Nozomi: **-Kyo-nii, como he visto que tiene vacaciones… ¿Le gustaría ir conmigo al partido de Subaru? Es mañana y… No conozco mucho de esta ciudad, además de que no me gustaría ir sola… Y…-

**Ukyo: **-No…-

**Nozomi: **-¿Por qué no, Kyo-nii?-

**Ukyo: **-No deseo ir contigo a ninguna parte… Lo siento…-

**Nozomi: **-Todavía sigues con ese recuerdo de Naomi, ¿verdad?-

_Ukyo dio media vuelta y me miro con sorpresa…  
>Se que es un comentario demasiado directo y doloroso; era necesario hablar claramente sobre su situación, porque si sigue de esa manera, no cambiara nada, seguirá en su soledad y hará que las personas que están a su lado y que lo quieren se alejaran de él… <em>

_No deseo que mi hermano mayor tenga ese terrible destino todo por no superar el pasado de un gran amor que tuvo, pero es momento de hacerlo entender sobre su realidad en este momento…_

**Nozomi: **-Se que la amaste demasiado, y sé que un amor así no será olvidado… Ella ya no volverá, Kyo-nii… Naomi-chan tal vez ya no estará a tu lado de forma corporal, ella siempre estará en tus memorias, recuerda los bellos y malos momentos que estuviste a su lado, eso hará que tengas una experiencia que te hará seguir adelante… Dejar ese duelo que tienes en tu interior y sigue tu camino hacia un futuro de felicidad y…-

**Ukyo: **-Por favor para…-

**Nozomi: **-Kyo-nii…-

**Ukyo: **-Agradezco que trates de ayudarme pero… No quiero que sigas a mi lado… No deseo amar nuevamente y ser abandonado otra vez… No quiero… No… … … Buenas noches…-

_Ukyo camino rápidamente a su habitación y cerró la puerta con seguro… _

**Nozomi: **-Lo siento, Kyo-nii…-

_Fui a mi habitación y busque algunas cosas en un cajón, y encontré… Algo que supuse que era de Naomi… Mi curiosidad fue demasiado grande y abrí la caja, y contenía un diario… El diario de Naomi…_

_No quise ver en si su diario, solo hojee algunas páginas hasta que vi una que me llamo la atención… Era la última cosa que escribió antes del accidente…_

_**-Me siento tan feliz de que Ukyo-san me haya aceptado, y estos días fueron demasiados maravillosos-**_

_**-Por supuesto que lo eran, ¿Quién no sería feliz estando a un lado de un hombre tan bien parecido y perfecto?- **_

_**-La familia decidió ir a festejar a un parque la relación que tenemos Ukyo-san y yo, y cuando volvamos… Le diré algo muy importante… Que se que no será de su agrado…-**_

_**-Mi padre al no saber de mi relación con Ukyo-san, me llevara a otra ciudad a vivir para estudiar en una universidad como mucho prestigio, además, de que podría aprovechar para encontrar a un buen partido para que esté a mi lado…-**_

_**-No puedo negarme a las decisiones de mi padre, y es inevitable el viaje…-**_

_**-Amo demasiado a Ukyo-san… Lo amo como nunca he amado a nadie… El es mi primer amor y quiero que sea el único que esté a mi lado…-**_

_**-Así que se lo diré de una manera en la cual no sufra demasiado, y le pediré, que me espere, que cuando vuelva, estaré a su lado siempre y hasta aceptare cualquier petición que desea decirme… Espero que esto ocurra, ya que deseo siempre estar a su lado…-**_

**Nozomi: **-Naomi-chan amaba demasiado a Kyo-nii tanto como él la sigue amando… Ahora entiendo porque no quiere olvidarla y porque no quiere que le diga Ukyo-san… Porque es muy doloroso recordar la forma en la cual hacia que Ukyo sonreía al tener el saludo de su amada…-

* * *

><p><em>Aquí se termina el capitulo.<em>

_Espero que sea de su agrado y agradezco demasiado sus comentarios, en verdad me ponen muy feliz que lean esta historia…_

_Si te gusto el capitulo puedes dejar tu comentario al respecto._

_Muchas gracias, y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo. _


End file.
